Chatroom 83
by Iwin1234
Summary: Go online with the Naruto characters as they talk to each other online. You will see characters that are evil or may be dead. I just ressurected them. Please review. Rated T just incase.
1. The Music Vid

**Chatroom 83**

**By: KakashiSquad001**

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83**.

**UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83**

**Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Hey whatsup guys!

**UchihaProdig5**: Oh no that means...

**Harun0065**: Hey guys!

**UchihaProdig5**: Damn I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

**Uzumaki664**: Hey I got this awsome vid to show you guys. Let me e-mail you guys.

**Harun0065** **has mail.**

**UchihaProdig5 has mail.**

**Harun0065**: Awsome vid! It was an awsome music vid.

**Uzumaki664**: You think so too? Awsome!

**UchihaProdig5**: What the hell is this?

**Uzumaki664**: It's a music vid. It's awsome!

**UchihaProdig5**: Whoever made that vid is possibly drunk right now.

**YamanakaQueen43 has joined chatroom 83**.

**YamanakaQueen43**: Hey what are you guys doing here? Hi Sasuke!

**Uzumaki664**: Hold on a minute...there! See if you got the vid!

**YamanakaQueen43 has mail.**

**YamanakaQueen43**: Hm...awsome vid Uzumaki!

**Uzumaki664**: Thanks! I found it on a site called youtube.

**TroublesomeNara332 has joined chatroom 83**.

**TroublesomeNara332**: This is so..troublesome.

**YamanakaQueen43**: Oh c'mon Nara! You know you like this new chatting thing!

**TroublesomeNara332**: It's still troublsome.

**Uzumaki664**: Wait up Troublesome! Let me send you this awsome vid I found on youtube!

**TroublsomeNara332 has mail.**

**TroublesomeNara332**: This vid is troublesome. But it is good.

**Uzumaki664**: Awsome cuz I'm gonna send one to everyone!

**HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom83.**

**HyuugaFate663**: What is everyone doing on this chatroom?

**Uzumaki664**: Wait up Hyuuga! I got somethin to send ya.

**HyuugaFate663 has mail**.

**HyuugaFate663**: This vid is so...weird.

**Uzumaki664**: Still confused to why your dancing in that vid?

**HyuugaFate663**: No the fact that there's almost everyone dancing there and singing too.

**Uzumaki664**: You'll get used to it.

**HyuugaPeace5 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Before anybody says anything let me send the new one here the vid.

**HyuugaPeace5 has mail.**

**HyuugaPeace**: Hello everyone and Uzumaki, nice vid.(add stutters)

**Uzumaki664**: I know isn't it an awsome vid? I found it on youtube.

**ZabuMomochi567 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Who the heck are you? You're not on my buddy list...

**ZabuMomochi567**: I must be in the wrong chatroom then.

**ZabuMomochi567 has left the chatroom. ZabuMomochi567 has joined chatroom 65.**

**Uzumaki664**: It seems people are popping out of nowhere.

**HyuugaPeace5**: How is everyone?

**Uzumaki664**: Feeling awsome! Anybody up to do anything tomorrow?

**HyuugaPeace5**: I'm not doing anything tomorrow.

**YamanakaQueen43**: Me neither. My team isn't doing anything. Plus I gotta go. Cya tomorrow guys!

**YamanakaQueen43 has left the chatroom**.

**HyuugaPeace5**: I need to leave too. Bye.

**HyuugaPeace5 has left the chatroom.**

**UchihaProdig5**: Cya everyone.

**UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom.**

**HyuugaFate663**: I gotta go. Cya tomorrow.

**HyuugaFate663 has left chatroom**.

**TroublesomeNara332**: Cya Uzumaki! Meet ya tomorrow.

**TroublesomeNara332 has left the chatroom**.

**Harun0065**: I gotta go Uzumaki! Bye!

**Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom.**

**I hope you all knew who was who because it was very obvious by their login names. Couldn't really think of others. Oh and the vid that Uzumaki664 was sending is on youtube. Just type in Naruto ultimate fan flash and it should come up. It would be the first one that pops up. It is a pretty funny vid since you got all the naruto characters singing. Well please review. **


	2. Naruto and Sasuke

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Nobody is here? Oh well I better wait for my friends to get on.

(25 minutes later)

**Uzumaki664**: Oh man where is everyone!

**UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83**.

**Uzumaki664**: Finally! Someone has come! I don't care who comes as long as someone comes so I can talk to them!

**UchihaProdig5**: What the hell are you doing up so early?

**Uzumaki664**: What do you mean early?

**UchihaProdig5**: I might be saying that because it's...oh I don't know...3:00 IN THE MORNING!

**Uzumaki664**: Oh really? I didn't notice. Anyway let's just chat about something as we wait for our friends' arrivals.

**UchihaProdig5**: I'd rather not...

**Uzumaki664**: Oh c'mon! I've been waiting here for hours and no one has come until you came!

**UchihaProdig5**: Don't you mean you waited for about 25 minutes?

**Uzumaki664**: How do you know?

**UchihaProdig5**: I was on invisible watching you wail for about 25 minutes then got on so you would shut up.

**Uzumaki664**: Oh well that answers my question. Anyway I'll brb cuz I got another vid to show you.

**UchihaProdig5**: Oh great...not another vid...

**Uzumaki664**: Don't worry! I bet you're dying to see it!

**UchihaProdig5**: Yeah...sure...whatever...

**Uzumaki664**: Alright! Let me go surf the web!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom**.

**Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Harun0065**: HI Sasuke-kun!Where's Uzumaki?

**UchihaProdig5:** He went off to find another one of his annoying out of my mind videos from youtube.

**Harun0065**: Awsome! That is totally awsome!

**UchihaProdig5**: Sure...

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Hey guys! I got a new vid! Check it out!

**UchihaProdig5 has mail. Harun0065 has mail**.

**UchihaProdig5**: Interesting vid. Very interesting.

**Harun0065**: Uzumaki I'm just...omg..I'm speechless...

**Uzumaki664**: You shocked right? You should be! This should tell you something.

**Harun0065**: This doesn't tell me anything except you should get a beating the next time I see you!

**Uzumaki664:** Eep!

**UchihaProdig5**: You guys can interact later cuz I gotta call someone to come on and see this vid.

**UchihaSin676 has joined chatroom 83.**

**UchihaProdig5**: What the-- What the hell are you doing here!

**UchihaSin676:** I must have the wrong chatroom.

**UchihaSin676 has left chatroom. UchihaSin676 has joined chatroom 56.**

**UchihaProdig5**: Now to call that person.

**Uzumaki664**: I wonder what room 56 is...

**Harun0065**: Yeah. All the other people we see go there.

**HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom 83**.

**HyuugaFate663**: Seems I'm late for something.

**Uzumaki664**: Yeah you sure are! Look at this vid. It's awsome!

**HyuugaFate663**: Really? Let's see it.

**HyuugaFate663 has mail.**

**HyuugaFate663**: Interesting...I wonder if this is true. Is it Sasuke, Naruto?

**HyuugaPeace5 has joined chatroom 83. InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83**.

**HyuugaPeace5**: Hi everyone! Good morning.

**InuzukaMaru**: Yeah whatsup everyone!

**HyuugaFate663**: Nothing much except this neat little video.

**InuzukaMaru**: What vid?

**HyuugaFate663**: This one.

**InuzukaMaru has mail.**

**InuzukaMaru**: OMG HyuugaPeace5 do not look at this vid. Otherwise you'll probably hate Naruto and Sasuke for the rest of your life. That is if you have any hate in you.

**HyuugaPeace5**: What's the vid about?

**InuzukaMaru**: You don't wanna know.

**HyuugaPeace5**: I feel left out of something...

**HyuugaFate663**: Believe me you are.

**UchihaProdig5**: I'm back. The person I was calling is going to come on right about...now.

**AburameHeir787 has joined chatroom 83.**

**AburameHeir787**: What did you call me on for?

**UchihaProdig5**: Check out this vid.

**AburameHeir787**: What is this a mocking or a comment to a pairing?

**UchihaProdig5**: Seems to interfere with one and creates another. Hehehe.

**AburameHeir787**: I see. Well is that all because I need to go do something right now.

**UchihaProdig5**: Yeah that should be all.

**AburameHeir787 has left the chatroom.**

**HatakeCopyCat556 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664**: Who are you?

**HatakeCopyCat556**: Is this chatroom 65?

**Uzumaki664**: No...this is chatroom 83.

**HatakeCopCat556**: Oh well see ya then.

**HatakeCopyCat556 has left the chatroom. HatakeCopyCat556 has joined chatroom 65.**

**Uzumaki664**: Wow it's already getting late. I guess I'll cya guys later or maybe tomorrow.

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom.**

**UchihaProdig5**: I'll leave too. After all HyuugaPeace and InuzukaMaru have already left in silence.

**UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom.**

**HyuugaFate663 has left the chatroom.**

**Harun0065**: Cya everyone!

**Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

**Just wondering but is anybody anxious to find out what is in chatroom 56 and 65? I sure am. Well not really because I already know but still. It seems new people show up from nowhere. Oh well please review! Also I believe the vid that I made Naruto show everyone was either the one with the song barbie girl with Naruto and Sakura or the one with Because you Live as the song with Sakura and Naruto pairing. Watch either one that should fill in the gap.**


	3. Chatrooms 65 and 56

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83.**

**UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** Alright guys. Good job for waking up early.

**UchihaProdig5:**What the hell did you call us for? We had to wake up at 5 in the morning dude!

**Uzumaki664:** I don't care, now today we have a job to do.

**UchihaProdig5:** What stupid job are you having us do? Find more vids from youtube and send them to everyone?

**Uzumaki664:** Oh well that is objective number two! Objective number one is gather up our friends and find out what's in rooms 65 and 56.

**Harun0065:** What kind of dumb missions are those? They barely have any meaning to them!

**Uzumaki664:** Poor naive Harun0065. Haven't you ever wondered what was in those two rooms that most of the people are going to? Haven't you had any curiosity?

**Harun0065:** Poor! Naive! Who the hell are you calling poor and naive?

**UchihaProdig5:**You obviously. Now down to whatever business we're supposed to do here so I can go back to sleep.

**Uzumaki664:** Objective number one part 1 is to gather friends here. Everyone make phone calls!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom. UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom. Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

(an hour later)

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83. UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83. Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83. AburameHeir787 has joined chatroom 83. InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaPeace5 has joined chatroom 83. TroublesomeNara332 has joined chatroom 83. YamanakaQueen43 has joined chatroom 83. AkimichiMasters565 has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom 83. WeaponsGall3ry has joined the chatroom 83. YouthfulRocks89 has joined the chatroom.**

**Uzumaki664: **Okay everyone! You have all been called here for-- wait a minute! Who didn't call the sand siblings?

**HyuugaFate663:**Someone call them so we can get this meeting over with. I'm supposed to be training with uncle.

**Uzumaki664:** Yes yes Fate but we need the sand siblings or this won't work!

**UchihaProdig5:** Why wouldn't it work without them? Are they special or something?

**Uzumaki664:** Yes very special! They can take on the people we can't defeat and we will be able to escape safely to our chatroom. That's why!

**UchihaProdig5:** Okay well someone just call them to get this over with.

**InuzukaMaru:**Oooo! Me! Pick me!

**Uzumaki664:** I pick...YouthfulRocks89! You call them and just tell them about it.

**YouthfulRocks89:**I shall help you but you must tell me your youthful plan!

**Uzumaki664:** Okay just call them and tell them that there is an online mission and that they should get on immediately.

**YouthfulRocks89:** That I shall!

**YouthfulRocks89:** They are now coming onto the internet.

**Uzumaki664:**Good! We're gonna need them now. They are very important.

**SandAng3l56 has joined chatroom 83. SandyPuppets has joined chatroom 83. SubakuThreat787 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Sand Ang3l56:** Okay who made us have to get online!

**Uzumaki664:**That would be me. We have an important mission. We are going to work together to find out what are in rooms 56 and 65.

**SandAng3l56:** That is a very interesting mission but is there a catch?

**Uzumaki664:** No...we just need to find a way to get in undetected.

**UchihaProdig5:** Let's just log into chatroom 56 or 65 as invisible.

**Uzumaki664:** Excellent idea! We have to split in groups though. We'll have InuzukaMaru, AburameHeir787, HyuugaPeace5, HyuugaFate663, WeaponsGall3ry, and YouthfulRocks89 go in a group and the remaining will go into room 65. While the rest of us go inside room 56. Everyone ready? yes? let's go then!

**Uzumaki664:** God this room is filled with criminals! There's ZabuMomochi guy and UchihaSin676. There's KisSharke787 too. Damn should've picked the other one. I wonder what the other group is having...

**AburameHeir787:** Somehow I believe that this is a room for Konoha Jounins only...

**InuzukaMaru:** This place seems kinda weird. it has all this adult stuff. Let's retreat back to our regular chat...

**AburameHeir787: **I second that feeling. Everyone agree? Yes? Then let's go back.

**Uzumaki664:** We've had enough of this run away now! Luckily now we're in our own chatroom. Huh? What? Oh hey guys! We didn't know you guys were back already. What happened?

**InuzukaMaru:** We stumbled upon a jounin only meeting area with all this adult stuff and ugh...

**Uzumaki664:** We stumbled across a criminal asylum of some sort. All the criminals were there. We left once we knew it was unsafe to stay.

**InuzukaMaru:** Seems we've run out of things to do.

**Uzumaki664:** Not exactly... I still have objective number two. Uchiha should know it pretty well.

**UchihaProdig5:** Oh dear lord no...

**Uzumaki664:**We are all going on youtube and finding our own vids to send to each other. Then we'll rate which ones are the best out of the ones you've seen. You can't rate your own.

**UchihaProdig5: **Oh man... the gods the lords and even kami-sama hates me now...

**Uzumaki664:** What are you talking about? What could be worse? Anyway everyone should scatter right about now. Bye everyone!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom. UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom. Harun0065 has left the chatroom.YamanakaQueen43 has left the chatroom. TroublesomeNara332 has left the chatroom. AkimichiMasters565 has left the chatroom.HyuugaFate663 has left the chatroom. WeaponsGall3ry has left the chatroom. YouthfulRocks89 has left the chatroom. HyuugaPeace5 has left the chatroom. AburameHeir787 has left the chatroom. InuzukaMaru has left the chatroom. SandAng3l56 has left the chatroom. SandyPuppets has left the chatroom. SubakuThreat787 has left the chatroom.**

**I know it's a short chapter and it's not very good but I'm getting a bit sleepy by now. It's 2:22. Anyway I will update soon sometime tomorrow. I might update it once or twice in a day. Anyway the next plot is: What vids will our Naruto cahracters find and post? What relations will start and which ones will finish? Find out! Please review!**


	4. Uzumaki,Uchiha,Haruno Vids

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83.**

**UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** Whatsup everyone! Today we're-- hey! Where is everyone?

**UchihaProdig5:** Uh...what about us? Are we nobody?

**Harun0065:** Yeah are we nobody to you! Everybody else does not wake up this early for some stupid event you made up.

**Uzumaki664:** Oh well I'll just send you guys my vid! You guys do the same only to me and each other.

**Harun0065 has mail. UchihaProdig5 has mail.**

**Uzumaki664:** So what do you guys think!

**UchihaProdig5:** L...O...L! Did you see Neji! He was all spinning and stuff and said on the side "360 degress Oh yeah!"

**Harun0065:** That was pretty funny! That was a great vid!

**Uzumaki664:** Thanks guys! Now you guys mail me yours. And also mail each other.

**Uzumaki664 has double mail. UchihaProdig5 has mail. Harun0065 has mail.**

**Uzumaki664:** Harun0065 your vid is a bit scary...and UchihaProdig5 your vid was around original good. Where'd the song come from?

**UchihaProdig5:** Oh the song was from **Bleach**.

**Uzumaki664+Harun0065: **What's Bleach!

**UchihaProdig5:** Just an anime that's really good. You guys should try and watch it.

**Uzumaki664:** Okay! That would be awsome. Now we just have to wait for everyone else.

(8 hours later)

**Uzumaki664:** WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!

**UchihaProdig5:** Maybe they forgot...or something else..

**Uzumaki664: **I bet you anything that they didn't forget and because they were trying to find some awsome vid to show us!

**UchihaProdig5: **What are you willing to wager? If it's good I'll take that bet on and if not I won't.

**Uzumaki664:** I'll shut up for a week and stop making these non existent events that I made up in my mind for a whole.

**UchihaProdig5:** Now what happens if I lose?

**Uzumaki664: **You have to not log in for a whole month.

**UchihaProdig5:** Deal! Now let's wait until they come...

(3 hours later)

**Uzumaki664:** I think we should just give up waiting for them since...

**InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom 83. AkimichiMasters565 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:**OMG IT'S ABOUT TIME! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!

**InuzukaMaru: **Sorry about that but we kinda forgot about the whole thing and so we couldn't find an awsome vid in time so we just came on a bit too late. Hehe...

**Uzumaki664:** WHAT! A BIT TOO LATE! YOU WERE **WAY LATE**!

**InuzukaMaru:**Sorry about that! What could you possibly lose if we got a little amnesia and we forgot?

**UchihaProdig5:** He would lose his voice for about a week and will stop making non existence events for a week as well. That's what he lost.

**InuzukaMaru:**...uhm...ooh...I..uh..don't know how to say this but..uh...how are we gonna know what to do if he can't speak?

**Harun0065:** Get on with your life by talking about other things besides events for a whole week. We must treasure that week without annoying Uzumaki!

**InuzukaMaru:** Okay...well...I'll be off then...c'mon guys.

**HyuugaFate663: **Fine...

**AkimichiMasters565:** Okay.

**InuzukaMaru has left the chatroom. HyuugaFate663 has left the chatroom. AkimichiMasters565 has left the chatroom.**

**Uchihaprodig5:** Well now what? Uzumaki here has to stay quiet, we have nothing to do, nobody is on, and Uzumaki's vid has become really stupid for some reason.

**Harun0065:** Let's just enjoy our own vids while the time passess. We might be able to last about a week.

**Uzumaki664:** How about you let me talk so we can have some fun in our lives?

**UchihaProdig5:** Fine since you make things less boring. Annoying but less boring.

**Uzumaki664:** Awsome cuz I was just about to plan what we're gonna do once all our vids are done. We are gonna sneak into rooms 56 and 65 and get some names. Then send the vids to them and see what they do.

**Harun0065:** That sounds like fun!

**Uzumaki664:** I knew you would say that! Let it begin. Let's get names then! Everybody off!

**As that concludes this chapter I believe I left a cliffhanger. The vids that were chosen were as follows. Uzumaki picked the fan flash called naruto-new . Search up unixro and find the one that says naruto-new. Uchiha picked something called naruto's pace where in the bleach 6th ending is with pictures of Naruto. Harun0065 picked naruto kunf fu fighting vids. Pick any one of them and that should fill it all in. Well next chapter are more vids. Please review!**


	5. Vid Problems and Stampede!

**Uzumaki664: **Okay everyone has names? Everyone was okay getting them?

**UchihaProdig5+Harun0065: **Yes.

**UchihaProdig5:** Well actually I wasn't safe getting them because I was chased by five akatsukis, 4 jounins, 6 chuunins, some insane homicidal guy, and a possible gay dude.

**Harun0065:** That guy chasing you was a possible gay?

**UchihaProdig5:** Yes he was chasing me and yelling things that are not really fit for PG.

**Uzumaki664+ Harun0065:** Oh.

**Uzumaki664: **Anyway...we are going to send our vids to them and see if they respond. If they attack you log off immediately.

**Harun0065+UchihaProdig5:** Gotcha.

**Uzumaki664:** Okay list out who the names you got were.

**UchihaProdig5: ** I got UchihaSin676, MeizuDemon55, AbumiWind7, FreaksterFighter55, Deidar67, OroMaru454, YakushiMaru77, and Weirdo665.

**Harun0065:** I have MezoMester544, DosuDonder444, KindredSpirit77, TayuyaBurn373, Mitzcetez7677, KreigerMice787, and SasoriPlant87.

**Uzumaki664:** Great! I got iNinjaCorp, BakiRaku884, Mensketez77, 737827, BigJiroubou777, Markman549, GenjiRenji8989, and YuYuBakushi529. Now we have to send everyone the vids and see if they feel like killing us.

**All three:**Alright!

**UchihaSin676 has triple mail. MeizuDemon55 has triple mail. AbumiWind7 has triple mail. FreaksterFighter55 has triple mail. Deidar67 has triple mail. OroMaru454 has triple mail. YakushiMaru77 has triple mail. Weirdo665 has triple mail. MezoMester544 has triple mail. DosuDonder444 has triple mail. KindredSprirt77 has triple mail. TayuyaBurn373 has triple mail. Mitzcetez7677 has triple mail. KreigerMice787 has triple mail. SasoriPlant87 has triple mail. iNinjaCorp has triple mail. BakiRaku884 has triple mail. Mensketez77 has triple mail. 737827 has triple mail. BigJiroubou777 has triple mail. Markman549 has triple mail. GenjiRenji8989 has triple mail. YuYuBakushi529 has triple mail.**

**Uzumaki664:** Now we wait to see their reaction.

(10 hours later)

**UchihaProdig5: **Gosh dammit! I'm tired of waiting! We have to go see what's up!

**Uzumaki664:** You got that right! They've been having that mail ever since ten hours ago! We have to check on them. Everyone...of to room 56!

**UchihaProdig5: **This isn't what I expected. I can't believe they enjoyed the vids and totally changed them and sent them back to us. eye twitch

**Uzumaki664:** Okay forget that plan I say we have to go to plan two.

**Harun0065:** Should it be plan B? Not plan two?

**Uzumaki664:** Okay on to plan B!

**UchihaProdig5:** Only one question.

**Uzumaki664:** What?

**UchihaPrdig5:** What the hell IS plan B?

**Uzumaki664:** I don't know!

**UchihaProdig5+Harun0065:**sweatdrops WHAT!

**Uzumaki664: **Yep I do not have a plan B. We have to make one up right now. Let's just do that before they find out we haven't been watching their vids and come to kill us.

**UchihaProdig5:** Let's just log off now and when they find out who are they going to kill? No one!

**Uzumaki664: **Great idea! Let's start now!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom. UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom. Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

**InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83. AburameHeir787 has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaPeace5 has joined chatroom 83.**

**InuzukaMaru:** Where the hell is everyone? Must be off I guess. Well what do you guys wanna do until they come back?

**HyuugaPeace5:** How about we invite our friends over? Then we can have a party online.

**InuzukaMaru:** Great idea! Let me make some phone calls and invite them over!

**HyuugaPeace5: **Okay.

(30 minutes later)

**InuzukaMaru: **Okay everyone should be on right about...now.

**YamanakaQueen43 has joined chatroom 83. TroublesomeNara332 has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom 83. AkimichiMasters565 has joined chatroom 83. WeaponsGall3ry has joined chatroom 83. YouthfulRocks89 has joined chatroom 83.**

**YamanakaQueen43:** Let the party commense! Start the music Inuzuka!

**InuzukaMaru:** You got it! starts public online music player We're gonna hear "Kung Fu Fighting!"

**YouthfulRocks89:** Alright! It will preserve our youthful spirits!

(music starts:recommended to listen to kung fu fighting over and over)

**InuzukaMaru:** C'mon everyone! Let's do the kung fu!

(everyone turns on ninja avatars and dances)

**AkimichiMasters565:** I wonder if they have virtual chips anywhere...

**InuzukaMaru: **Over there dude!

**AkimichiMasters565**: Thanks!

**InuzukaMaru:** No prob!

**AburameHeir787:** Any quieter places rather than this hell hold?

**InuzukaMaru:** Log off if you're not into this stuff man! We won't care except for the fact that we lose a person!

**AburameHeir787:** Whatever.

**AburameHeir787 has left the chatroom.**

**InuzukaMaru:**Anybody else wanna leave so the rest of us can have some fun!

**HyuugaFate663:** Me.

**HyuugaFate663 has left the chatroom.**

**TroublesomeNara332: **Me.

**TroublesomeNara332 has left the chatroom.**

**WeaponsGall3ry: **Me.

**WeaponsGall3ry has left the chatroom.**

**HyuugaPeace5:** I have to go.

**HyuugaPeace5 has left the chatroom.**

**InuzukaMaru:** Well the rest of us are gonna part-ay!

**UchihaSin676:** Hey you're the group that rejected our vids! Get em!

**InuzukaMaru:** What? trampled Oww...

**YamanakaQueen43:** My avatar-ish face!

**AkimichiMasters565:**My crushed chips! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**YouthfulRocks89:** My crushed spirit! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83. UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83. Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** Whoa what happened here? Wait did a bunch of crazy insane people pass by and thrashed you guys?

**InuzukaMaru: **Yes...

**UchihaProdig5:** Yea thanks for the cover up. We were gonna be thrashed but you guys came and I guess you guys felt pain and we didn't.

**Uzumaki664:** Yea we owe you guys for that one! Anyway see ya later guys I gotta go to sleep!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom. UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom. Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

**InuzukaMaru:** I guess we better leave to then.

**InuzukaMaru has left the chatroom. AkimichiMasters565 has left the chatroom. YamanakaQueen43 has left the chatroom. YouthfulRocks89 has left the chatroom.**

**That concludes that chapter. I hope everyone knew who was who. Also during the part where the recommended note was yeah it would be greatly recommended to play the song over and over while reading that part. One run through of that song should do it. Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the chapters so far! Please Review!**


	6. Stampede Two

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83. UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83. Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** That was the best! We didn't get trampled AND we got to hear some decent music!

**UchihaProdig5:** I guess you could say that. Anyway what are we gonna do now?

**Harun0065:** Look up pictures and share them?

**Uzumaki664:** Nah some pictures might be inappropriate. We must do something!

**UchihaProdig5:** Let's just invite everyone here and ask them.

**Uzumaki664:** Nah we might have too many ideas, possibly making a battle or maybe even a war between us.

**Harun0065:** Let's just watch something to entertain us.

**UchihaProdig5:** I got the perfect thing! Go on youtube and watch Ninja of the Night. It's pretty much all humor there.

**Uzumaki664+Harun0065:** Alright! Everybody off!

**Uzumaki664 has left the chatroom. UchihaProdig5 has left the chatroom. Harun0065 has left the chatroom.**

**InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83. YamanakaQueen43 has hoined the chatroom 83. AkimichiMasters565 has joined chatroom 83.**

**InuzukaMaru:** Where the heck is everyone! Are we always the only ones on? Or are they plotting something again!

**YamanakaQueen43:** I think they just left. Sakura called me and she said she logged off quite a while ago. Her friends did too.

**InuzukaMaru:** Well that's just bull. We were gonna come on so we could meet them and what happens? They leave!

**Uzumaki664 has joined chatroom 83. UchihaProdig5 has joined chatroom 83. Harun0065 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** That was an awesome vid! We should send them that one!

**UchihaProdig5:** We've got visitors. I guess they were waiting for us.

**Harun0065:** Let's just send it to them now. Otherwise never.

**Uzumaki664:** What are you guys doing here? We were gone for about 5 minutes and what happens? You guys come!

**InuzukaMaru:** Oh well we just came to ask you do you wanna party?

**UchihaProdig5:** We won't want to do that because room 56 is heated again since we still haven't watched their vids and they are gonna give a major thrashing on us again.

**Uzumaki664:** Ever been chased down by akatsukis and such?

**InuzukaMaru:** Yea...what are you getting at?

**Uzumaki664:** Well that's how you'll feel when you're chased by these guys seeing that there are more of them than regular akatsukis.

**InuzukaMaru:** Oh well I gotta go right about now. My sister's calling.

**YamanakaQueen43:** Yea I better go too. My mom wants me to go to the shop right now.

**AkimichiMasters565:** I need to go pack up my chips and other foods. I'm going on a trip somewhere.

**InuzukaMaru has left the chatroom. YamanakaQueen43 has left the chatroom. AkimichiMasters565 has left the chatroom.**

**Uzumaki664:** What's their problem? All we said was-- hey look! The people of room 56 are coming here to party with us. Wait they have mob supplies and swords and-- Oh GOD! Run!

**56 People:** GET EM!

**Uzumaki664+UchihaProdig5+Harun0065:**RUN!

(Benny Hill Theme)

**Uzumaki664:** They used our own trik against us!Those bastards!

**UchihaProdig5:** You got that right!We're gonna get them next time!

**Harun0065: **CAN WE JUST FOCUS ON PUTTING CHAKRA IN OUR FEET AND RUN?

**Uzumaki664+UchihaProdig5: **ALRIGHT!

(Chakra in Feet)

**And so that ends this short chapter. I was a bit tired so I didn't type very much in this chapter. Next chapter won't be short but this might be the only short chapter. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please Review! Also watch Ninja of the Night to add a little effect.**


	7. The Finale Chapter

**Uzumaki664: **Okay the author is really exaggerating the danger we're going through. We've so far been run over, chased, trampled, and possibly disintegrated. We might not be able to live long enough for the next threat.

**UchihaProdig5:** Well we survived so far. The disintergration wasn't all that bad. We were just vaporized into a totally weird place called the island of doom, no biggy.

**Harun0065:** Let's celebrate incase this is our last day being alive online. We have to invite everyone. Let's make phone calls right now incase another horde is after us.

**Uzumaki664:** Agreed. Everyone needs to do something. I'll call people.

**UchihaProdig5:** I'm setting the music and stuff.

**Harun0065:** I'll help with the calling.

**Uzumaki664: **Alright everyone it's time to go and do our thing! Everyone...ready...set..Scatter!

(45 minutes later)

**Uzumaki664: **Everything ready? Everyone is called?

**All three:** Yep!

**Uzumaki664:** Good! Now we wait for everyone to arrive. They should be here about...now.

**InuzukaMaru has joined chatroom 83. AburameHeir787 has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaPeace5 has joined chatroom 83. HyuugaFate663 has joined chatroom 83. YouthfulRocks89 has joined chatroom 83. WeaponsGall3ry has joined chatroom 83. YamanakaQueen43 has joined chatroom 83. TroublesomeNara332 has joined chatroom 83. AkimchiMasters565 has joined chatroom 83. SandyPuppets has joined chatroom 83. SandAng3l56 has joined chatroom 83. SubakuThreat787 has joined chatroom 83.**

**Uzumaki664:** Alright everyone it's time to part-ay! Turn up the music!

**UchihaProdig5:** Alright! turns on the public music player We're gonna listen to " Who let the dogs out!"

**InuzukaMaru:** Awsome choice! Let's get this party started!

**YamanakaQueen43:** Let the dancing commence! C'mon everyone shake yo booty!

**AburameHeir787:** I find more interest in talking to some bugs about how terrible this party idea was.

**TroublesomeNara332:** This party is so troublesome but a great ending to a great story. I guess I should participate.

**SandAng3l56:** Hey Troublesome wanna dance?

**TroublesomeNara332:** Troublesome but okay.

**Uzumaki664:** Alright the music has stopped! Put in another one and let the party continue!

**UchihaProdig5: **Next one is "Barbie Girl" by Aqua!

**Uzumaki664:** Awsome! C'mon Harun0065 let's dance!

**Harun0065: **Okay!

**UchihaProdig5:** Seems everyone is enjoying this ending of the story party. Even though it isn't really the ending.

**Uzumaki664:** Alright everyone now for some food! Snacks on the counter and everything else just look for it!

**Everyone:** Okay!

**Uzumaki664:** Is everyone enjoying this party!

**Everyone:** Yeah!

**Uzumaki664: **What's the next song Uchiha?

**UchihaProdig5:** The next one is Kung Fu Fighting. Then it's Best Friends by Toy Box.

**Uzumaki664:** Great! We seem ready to party don't we!

**UchihaProdig5:** Yeah we do.

**WeaponsGall3ry:** This virtual food is good! I feel as though I can actually taste it!

**AkimichiMasters565:** Yeah you got that right!

**YouthfulRocks89:** We preserve our youthful spirits with this celebration! I shall now run virtual laps around the internet!

**SandyPuppets:** Awsome party here! Never been to one like it!

**SubakuThreat787:** Change the song. Usually nothing would get me to a party but this one is different.

**Uzumaki664:** Thanks I take that as a compliment! Now change the song!

**UchihaProdig5: **Gotcha! Next song, Kung Fu Fighting!

**Uzumaki664: **Alright!

**HyuugaFate663:** I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm enjoying this party!

**Uzumaki664:** Yeah thanks!

**HyuugaPeace5:** Umm...wanna dance Uzumaki664?

**Uzumaki664:** Okay cuz I don't wanna ruin the moment right now for anyone!

**InuzukaMaru:** I wouldn't miss this party for anything in the world!

**Uzumaki664:** Awsome party huh? Well we wasted 45 minutes to create it. It seems we're pro at this party thing!

**InuzukaMaru:** You are! I can't believe that a party like this couldn't be celebrated every day!

**UchihaProdig5: **We could if we had enough virtual money. This costs money ya know.

**InuzukaMaru:** I know! It's just this party is just so great!

**Uzumaki664:** Now we are gonna totally party ourselves forever!

**InuzukaMaru:** Awsome! And since Aburame is here he can keep the online bugs away!

**Uzumaki664:** Yeah it's all awsome!

**InuzukaMaru:** I do not know any other online day that could be better than this!

**Uzumaki664:** You won't see any day better than this!

**InuzukaMaru:** Crank it up!Change the song too!

**UchihaProdig5: **Okay that would be Best Friends by Toy Box.

**InuzukaMaru:** Okay that's an awsome song too! What's the next song?

**UchihaProdig5: **The final song We're the Kids in America.

**Uzumaki664:** Awsome! Then we'll make the huge announcement that was supposed to be made in the next non chapter but we don't want to waste time on that!

**Harun0065:** The very important announcement in which readers should see!

**InuzukaMaru:** Must be important then. Well we should crank up the music a bit so we can really show that we're in the spirit!

**UchihaProdig5:** I'm on it. Cranking up the music to full power!

**Uzumaki664:** Good cuz this is an awsome song!

**UchihaProdig5:** When is this announcement?

**Uzumaki664: **A bit later. Right now party is what you should focus on!

**UchihaProdig5:** Are you sure? Is it important enough to wait?

**Uzumaki664:** Actually you know what I think we should have the announcement now!

**UchihaProdig5:** Okay then. Readers and reviewers please listen to this message. It's in bold so don't wanna miss it!** Okay as you can see this is the last chapter to the actual story itself. Now we want any participaters to send us e-mails for us, the characters, to reply to. So that means if you send an e-mail to the e-mail later told we will post them up in the next non-chapters of the story and we will answer them with our own words. If you send to me I will answer. Send to Uzumaki he will answer and so forth. That's my part of the announcement.**

**Uzumaki664: Make sure that you add an anonymous name to the e-mail you send! Then we will answer them to the anonymous name and not your actual e-mail or name. That is the final part of this story. We apologize that this is the end of the actual story to those of you who are fans of it. Although you might enjoy listening to e-mails sent in and the answers given. Harun0065 will give the e-mail you shall send to.**

**Harun0065: All of you who participate in this will send your questions or statements to for us to post on this story ending. That is our important announcement. The more the e-mails the longer this story will stand. This will go on for July 5th(today) to approximately July 8th since I want to write more of this story. If you put in anything that is late the chapters will be referred to as late e-mails chapter. That is all. We would all like to thank you in our own personal way!**

**UchihaProdig5: Thanks for reading!**

**Uzumaki664: And also thanks for reviewing!**

**Harun0065: Ditto!**

**Everyone: We wish you happy reading!**

**So there you have it. The end of my ACUTAL story. There is also the last part that was already explained. Just send to questions or statements that you want me to add to the non chapters of the story. These aren't to me but to the characters and the cast. Late entries are in the Late e-mail chapters. Below are credits.**

**Credits**

**Author: Me! **

**Cast/Characters: **

**UchihaProdig5: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Uzumaki664: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Harun0065: Sakura Haruno**

**InuzukaMaru: Kiba Inuzuka& Akamaru**

**AburameHeir787: Shino Aburame**

**HyuugaPeace5: Hinata Hyuuga**

**HyuugaFate663: Neji Hyuuga**

**WeaponsGall3ry: Tenten**

**YouthfulRocks89: Rock Lee**

**YamanakaQueen43: Ino Yamanaka**

**TroublesomeNara332: Shikamaru Nara**

**AkimichiMasters565: Chouji Akimichi**

**SandAng3l56: Temari**

**SandyPuppets: Kankuro**

**SubakuThreat787: Subaku no Gaara**

**UchihaSin676: Itachi Uchiha**

**HatakeCopyCat556: Kakashi Hatake**

**MeizuDemon55: Demon Brother Meizu**

**AbumiWind7: Zaku Abumi**

**FreaksterFighter55: Demon Brother Gouzu**

**Deidar67: Deidara**

**OroMaru454: Orochimaru**

**YakushiMaru77: Kabuto Yakushi**

**Weirdo665: Kimimaro**

**MezoMester544: Kidomaru**

**DosuDonder444: Dosu**

**KindredSpirit77: Kin**

**TayuyaBurn373: Tayuya**

**Mitzcetez7677: Mizuki**

**KreigerMice787:Sakon**

**SasoriPlant87: Sasori**

**iNinjaCorp: Gatouh**

**BakiRaku887: Baki**

**Mensketez77: Ukon**

**737827: Haku**

**ZabuMomochi: Zabuza**

**BigJiroubou777: Jiroubou**

**Markman549: Dan**

**GenjiRenji8989: Visitor Character Renji from Bleach**

**YuYuBakushi529: Visitor Character Yu Yu Hakushu**

**KisSharke787: Kisame**

**End Credits...**


	8. Emails as of July 5th

**E-mails as of July 5th**

**From: Pyra**

**To: Uzumaki664+ UchihaProdig5+Harun0065**

Why did you guys send a bunch of vids to some weird people in the 56 and 65 chatrooms? To me that sounds kinda stupid...

**From: Uzumaki664 and friends**

**To: Pyra**

Well we just wanted to see their response! Also we only sent to 56 since they seemed better to show the vid to. We didn't know it would turn out like that! Besides we're just slaves in a story. Even though the message was kinda against our choices we will thank you for e-mailing!

**From: An Impatient NaruHina Shipper**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Can't you date Hinata and stop being oblivious? Cause she's obsessed with you man! Just get it over with!

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: The Impatient NaruHina Shipper**

What? Really! I thought she just blushed cuz she's kinda weird in the head! Anyway I guess I should take that advice of yours to get together with her it's just Sakura-chan that I'm worried about. Maybe I should let her just be with the teme. Whatever I think I'll think about it. I NEVER knew that! Thanks for e-mailing!

**Only a few e-mails today.**


	9. Emails as of July 6th

**E-mails as of July 6th**

**From: Lyemi**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

How did you react to a chibi you getting slapped and told to shut up by the godaime/kazekage?

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: Lyemi**

I just shrugged it off but now that you mention it I would react by slapping him back. My real reaction was a gaping mouth that hit the floor, and then swore revenge on the damned Kazekage! Well I hope that answers your question. I still remember that scene as though it were just an hour ago. Thanks for e-mailing!

**From: U Can't See Me**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

UchihaProdig5 what would you do if Harun0065 went with your brother and like it?

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: U Can't See Me**

Man why are these questions directed to me...well anyway I probably wouldn't care until he rubs it in my face and then I would go over there and try to virtually beat the crap our of him. If I can't I'll just play some sort of evil trick on him. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't rub it in my face. Anyway if he does I'll just either virtually try to beat him or play a trick. Hope it answers your question. Thanks for e-mailing. God how many times and I going to be made to say that...

**I guess that's all for July 6th. This chapter is a bit late since I was waiting to see if any more e-mails came in. Guess not.. Oh well. That's it for this chapter.**


	10. Emails as of July 7th

**E-mails as of July 7th**

**From: K-chan**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Did ya blush while virtually dancing w/ Uzumaki? X3 Do ya think it's even possible to virtually blush someone...at least where you guys chat at?

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: K-chan**

Um..yes I did blush a little...a lot...almost fainted and we can virtually blush on our very own messenger for ninjas. Well it was a feature installed just for me since I"m the only one who will blush online anyway. Anyway dancing with Uzumaki felt like a dream come true...and it was! Well thanks for e-mailing!

**From: YO**

**To: All Guys Online At Chatroom 83**

What would you do if your girls went with your rivals?

**From: Most Guys**

**To: YO**

UchihaProdig5: I would probably beat the crap outta him.

Uzumaki664: Me too! Only ten times harder!

TroublesomeNara332:Note: TroublesomeNara332 has sent this message to inform that he is too lazy to type even for an e-mail.

AkimichiMasters565: I would roll him flat and claim her back! That is if I had a girlfriend...

InuzukaMaru: I would probably rip him to shreds and never forgive 'im. That's what I'd do! That is if I too had a girlfirend...I'm so alone...

AburameHeir787: Note: AburameHeir787 has sent this message to say that he doesn't care. And that he would probably never get a girlfriend.

SubakuThreat787: I don't care... just wanted to say that in person.

SandyPuppets: I would squeeze him to death and never let him breathe another breath. I too don't have girlfriend though...

YouthfulRocks89: I would not let anyone touch her! I would rather die for her! I would protect her with my life! flashes smile virtually on e-mail :)

HyuugaFate663: I do not like anyone...don't bother me with such nonsense questions. suddenly major Neji bashing by Tenten

**From:Wind-chan**

**To: UchihaProdig5+Harun0065**

I have a question for each of you. Harun0065, what if Sasuke did infact like you and told you? What would you do? UchihaProdig5, DO you like Sakura? And if so why haven't you told her yet? All of my friends think you two would be so kawaii together!

**From: Harun0065+ UchihaProdig5**

**To: Wind-chan**

Harun0065's answer: Well if he did like me and actually told me I would be so happy! I would ask him out on dates more often and soon we'll be a very well made couple! And I would finally beat Ino-pig! Virtually and in Reality! Thanks for the question and thanks for the e-mail!

UchihaProdig5's answer: What an absurd question. Even if I might even have a small speck of liking for her why would I tell? I'm supposed to be cold and emotionless! Your friends can think whatever I have no intention of getting together with her. Even if she might be pretty and smart. Okay maybe the more I say the more I like her. Okay fine I do like her so what! I won't tell. Now back to cold,heartless, emotionless me. Thanks for e-mailing too!

**That's it for July 7th. Only one day left and then that's it. More e-mails might come in so if you wanna take the chance after the 8th then go ahead. Any day after the 8th to around the 10th or 15th with be noticed as late e-mails. I'll be checking every day for e-mails coming in. Thanks for reading! Please review and please send more e-mails!**


	11. Emails as of July 8th

**E-mails as of July 8th**

**From:literata-013**

**To: UchihaProdig5/Sasuke-sama**

I wanted to ask you somethng...if you were to choose would you like a quiet girl like Hinata-chan or a slightly loud/wild girl like Sakura-chan...

If so, would you have the courage(actually I think you have no fear) to date Hinata/Sakura?

And another thing, I wanted to say this... I don't like you because of your err whispers: What do the fangirls always say when they like you?...oh yeah your bishiness but I like you sorry rather worship you cuz of your attitude, and I idolize you I want to be cool calm quiet intelligent you. Last question for Sasuke...

When you left Konoha you told Sakura "Thank you" and made her faint, what was the Thank you for?

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: literata-013**

What the...what kind of questions are these! Maybe I should place you on my death list as the next...wait a minute, Kishimoto am I aloud to kill this person? Reply from afar: NO!. Dammit I'm not allowed to kill you. I might kill you once you sleep. Anyway I would probably pick someone quiet like Hinata. And you are correct I have no fear! I would never be afriad to ask a shy girl on a date.Yeah and a lot of people worship me. But later they always say" why did Uchiha become a traitor!". Oh well... Anyway I said Thank you for well I guess everything's she's done. Or maybe not... One of life's mysteries... Thanks for e-mailing anyway. Your still on my death list!

**From: quincy no hokori ni kakete**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

Hello Sasuke. I heard you sing and you sing very good.Can you make a cd album? Ever heard of anime? Do you like reading? Bye.

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: quincy no hokori ni kakete**

Why are all these questions directed towards me? Anyway I have no idea what your talking about. Me? Sing? In your dreams! And no I have no idea what this..anime is. And yes I do like reading. Good bye forever.

**From: A Cyco**

**To: Uzumaki664+HyuugaPeace5**

You two need to get together okay! YOUR DRIVING ME MORE NUTS!Hinata, Naruto completes you same for you Naruto with Hinata! I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may now virtually kiss the bride/groom or for real:) takes out camera

P.S.: Here is the recipe to my bro's favorite ramen dish . Congratulations! ;)

P.S.S.: Are you guys 12 or 15?

**From: Uzumaki664+HyuugaPeace5**

**To: A Cyco**

We are both taking the advice from the other impatient NaruHina fan on what..? July 7th or 5th? Yeah well we already got the message and what do you mean you pronounce us as man and wife! We're only 12 you know! You can tell us to do that when we're all of a sudden 18! That isn't a bad idea though...Hinata faints. OMG Hinata! Hinata what happened! Was it something I said! And thanks for the ramen dish! It was delicious! Also send us the picture of us "kissing"! Now I've gotta take Hinata to the hospital incase she totally fainted and won't wake up. Thanks for the e-mail!

**That's it for July 8th. The final day besides from the 9th to the 15th. I'll be waiting e-mails until then. Anyway I see that UchihaProdig5 is madly typing on his keyboard just to answer these "absurd" questions he's been getting. He says they come from his friends. Next chapter is about that. Next chapter is a long special chapter on e-mails coming from people that I created. They're just fun e-mails sent to the characters. That is a special chapter before the late e-mails from 9th to 15th. Hope to have readers reading it!**


	12. Special Emails Intermission

**!Special Private E-mails Page!**

**Part 1: UchihaProdig5**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

I know you like Sakura! I am going to use that as blackmail! Now you must do my bidding! If you wonder how I ever got hold of that talk to one of my fans you bastard! Now I want you to do all my chores and make all my ramen as well as buying me a year's supply of ramen! If that didn't make sense then..TOO BAD! Anyway I also e-mailed you to say that everyone is going on a mission tomorrow so you'd better pack up your computer and keep a page of your e-mail saved. We're going to deliver a package to some sakuno guy in Rain Village...Anyway you'd better do my bidding or else the cat's outta the bag!

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: Uzumaki664**

What the hell! Why should I do your bidding! I don't care if that gets out! In fact I don't care about you! Oh and thanks for telling me there's a mission tomorrow. I wasn't there at the meeting yesterday so I don't know. Also I can't pack up my computer or else we'll all die in the next mile or so of walking! Oh well this is just a short reply message to the dobe. If there is anything else in the world you wanna know it's that Hinata likes you and someone is willing to blow your head off if you don't get together with her. Do not reply to this e-mail.

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

...Hi.

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To; HyuugaFate663**

...What...the...HELL. What the hell!...

**From: KikaiCrest334**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

You are going to run into Sakura at the market tomorrow morning when you find out you've run out of food to pack. At that point in time you can talk to her about you and her so you can get it over with. This e-mail was e-mailed by an anonymous person.

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: KikaiCrest334**

Shino? Shino is that you? I swear if your trying to freak me out your gonna be next on my death list. You gave it away when you said Kikai in your name. Now I'm gonna place you on my death list anyway and I hope you can do all the things you've always wanted before I kill you. Meet me at the market you bastard... Reply back if you are Shino.

**From: Harun0065**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

Hi Sasuke-kun! This is a love-filled letter to you! I know you like me because Naruto told me. Anyway I was hoping maybe we could go on a date tomorrow night just to admit our love for each other. We could go to a carnival or maybe a restaurant or maybe a place of our liking. Since you can't stop me in this letter I'll continue. I don't want to annoy you or anything but I was hoping you coul go to the market to buy me some food and get me an elegant dress because I'm so tired and I'm waiting at home for you to send it to me. Then tomorrow you can take me out on a romantic date. Don't tell anyone(especially Ino-pig) that I sent this message to you. This will be our little love secret... oxoxo

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: Harun0065**

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKED YOU! NEVER! I WILL NEVER GO ON A ROMANTIC DATE WITH YOU! You are now proving to be very lazy and demanding. Who said you're not annoying and I WILL tell everyone you sent me that message! Even our viewers! Then we'll see what they think! Take that annoying anonymous girl that I know of and will now put on the I hate list forever. Can't change my mind this time nuh uh. You are never going on a date with me and just to get back at you I'll go on a date with your rival, Ino! Never send me an e-mail like that again! Do not reply to this e-mail.

**From: YamanakaQueen43**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

Hi Sasuke-kun! I was thinking maybe you could go on a date with me. You know before I switch guys. I'm thinking about Shikamaru but I don't know. Maybe you could go on just ONE date with me so I can remember it before i switch men. Don't tell Sakura that you're taking me on a date if you actually accepted. She would never be my friend again. Well up until I change to Shika-kun. Hope you accept so I can put it in my memory booklet. You can choose what we do. If you accept I'll go buy my dress.

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: YamanakaQueen43**

Well I guess I could go. I mean I told Sakura that I would get back at her when I went on a date with you so I guess..Just don't get involved with me again afterwards since you ARE after Shikamaru. Now let me pik out something. We have a mission tomorrow too don't we? I mean all of us. Well see ya then. I can't believe my private e-mails might be viewed by readers when the author will finally turn on me. Well I hope that doesn't happen for about another few years since by then I won't be able to care about these e-mails anymore. Do not reply to this e-mail.

**Part 2: Uzumaki664**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Awesome! I'm e-mailing myself! Anyway I want to remind me that I should go buy a year's supply of ramen, eat some ramen, buy a new ramen poster, and get a ramen action figure from the Ramen Heroes of the Universe. Now that I can remind myself to do all that. Or I can get other people to do it for me. Wait hold on a sec I think I gotta an e-mail coming to me right now...yep here it is. Let's see..uh huh...yea...omg...whoa...not possible...OMG Sasuke likes Sakura-chan? I must tell him and everyone else! Or I could use it as blackmail against him...yeah that would get back at him for everything he's done...Well time to stop this e-mail to myself. Bye me!

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Um...Naruto-kun...I wanted to say that...I...l-like...yo--**HyuugaPeace5 has run out of time to type an e-mail because she has set something to have a timelimit for her. Please read the second part of her e-mail that will be sent in about 5 or 6 years. Please keep in mind that you might not live that long so you can ask her to send you the rest of the e-mail. Thank you!**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

I didn't quite get your e-mail. You almost said something that sounded important! I almost thought you were going to say that you liked me! Well I already know that so wanna go on a date tomorrow? You know after the mission? Please don't e-mail back and just come to my apartment if you accept.

**From: Miner49er**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Come do some diggin with me! Or else if you don't I will blast the (content not suitable for PG)!

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: Miner49er**

Um..uh...alright.. I go digging with ya.. Just don't blast me. I can't tell anyone about this or they'd all kill me. I hope viewers who view this won't send it to any of my friends...I'll come let me get my shovel just please don't blast me.

**From: DustCollector666**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Have you ever sat in one spot for a really long time? Like 3 days or more? If you have please join the dust collecting club. We will be waiting so..join us...dark vibe

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: DustCollector666**

Um..uh..okay...Why do I get the weird messages! Um..forget I ever said that. And no I haven't sat for over 3 days...I guess you live up to your screen name. Well I still gotta go digging with some blasted guy who is actually willing to blast me. rubs back of neck Well see ya around.

**From: MizukiMaster6**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Uzumaki! Have you seen and Uzumaki Naruto? I'm gonna kill him when I get him in my sights! He took away my ninjahood so now he's gonna pay with his life! E-mail back if you know!

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: MizukiMaster6**

Uh..um...he's..uh...that way! points left then right then backwards Hope you find him bye! runs away and jumps out window** Note: The one you are trying to contact has left a note saying that he has jumped out his window and has tried to commit suicide. He/she will be back in about 30 minutes unless he/she did not survive. Please e-mail later on.**

**Part 3: Harun0065**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: Harun0065**

Help me please! I'm being e-mailed by a bunch of maniacs! Please help me! Send me an e-mail back to where I can run away to! Don't tell anyone. NOT EVEN THE VIEWERS! Please don't let them read this message! I'm going to run away to Ichiraku's and stay there forever until the evil messages stop! Help me Sakura-chan!

**From: Harun0065**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Whoa whoa there Naruto! You say you're being e-mailed by maniacs! Well since you are going to read this last message I decided that you should run away to--**I'm sorry. The person that this user is trying to contact is not there. Please e-mail Ichiraku Ramen hotline or e-mail. Do not e-mail to this address any longer or it will explode. 3...2...1...loud crashing noises I'm sorry but the name you are trying to contact is now exploded and no longer available.**

**From: Ishoneo**

**To: Harun0065**

Hey I figured you could help me get a girlfriend! I mean you are a girl and you seem to be good at this stuff. My types are not really available right now but you seem like someone who could help. I just need desperate information. Please!

**From: Harun0065**

**To: Ishoneo**

OMG DESPERATE PERSON!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Runs away and never returns to computer.

**From: Garouga**

**To: Harun0065**

Hey there! It's me! I'm a major Sakura fan! I seem to be interested in you being paired up with plenty 'o people! You seem like the perfect chance to try my new pairing: SakuraXKakashi! How 'bout it? I mean you too seem pretty good together but it wouldn't work if you haven't gotten together with him yet. Don't worry but Kurenai won't take him away from ya! I got that whole scene covered. I gave Kakashi amnesia and now he doesn't remember anything. Wasn't that a great idea! Well! Go get 'em! I'll be rootin for ya!

**From: Harun0065**

**To: Garouga**

OMG YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH MY TEACHER! AND YOU GAVE HIM AMNESIA! He won't even know who I am you bastard! He will forget everything including ninjahood, himself, his friends, loved ones, his best friend, everything! You bastard I'm going to get everyone to go and murder you!

**From: Gatsuuga**

**To: Harun0065**

I think you should give up on Uchiha Sas-GAY and go with Naruto! I mean Naruto likes you and has done everything for you! He's protected you and stuff so I think you should at least give him a chance! He's a really sad person though...cries waterfall tears

**From: Harun0065**

**To: Gatsuuga**

HELL NO! Naruto is annoying and stubborn and he's freakin evil once kyuubi takes over him! Why should I give up on Sasuke! And don't call Sasuke that! It's annoying! Everything in the world is annoying except us two being together! If Ino doesn't like it then who cares? Never e-mail me about that again!

**From: Yashamaru7878**

**To: Harun0065**

I heard that last e-mail and I wanted to say something that might clear up a few things. Let's just say well, 9 words: YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE WORLD! That should clear things up a bitgives sweet smile

**From: Harun0065**

**To: Yashamaru7878**

...F U BASTARD! Don't e-mail me again!

**Part 4: HyuugaPeace5**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Hey Hinata! I just wanted to say well...uh...I don't know how to say this but..you wanna go on a date? Maybe tomorrow night? I know I've said this dozens of times but I just wanted to make sure you accepted. Please e-mail back if you accept. I keep getting these e-mails about getting together with you and I just figured how much of you I've missed. Well I say we should start getting together with each other well...Tomorrow? Please accept! virtually blushes while saying so.

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: Uzumaki664**

...I accept! blushes beet red I've always wanted to say that I liked you too! This is easier to say than to actually say it in real life. How about 7?

**From: Number1NarutoFan**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Hi um I was wondering if you were getting together with Naruto any time soon? I mean you guys are totally perfect together! I mean well this is the first time saying but you two complete each other and with a guy like that maybe you can stop being shy and become more courageous! He can keep rooting you on so you can do your best! Well hope you get together soon. It would be awesome if you guys would be starting already!

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: Number1NarutoFan**

We're going to start tomorrow! I'm so happy!

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Come down for dinner.

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: HyuugaFate663**

Hai! But why didn't you just come up and say that? Please answer that at the dinner table.

**From: InuzukaMaru**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Hey Hinata! We're going to training late tomorrow around 10 PM so don't fall asleep! If you can't come that's perfectly understandable. Just send Shino a message saying not to kill me. I'm afraid to fight him at night...gives me the creeps. He may be my second best buddy but that's just creepy... Anyway hope to see you there!

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: InuzukaMaru**

I can come with my father's permission. I will be there to ensure your safety Kiba-kun! I just don't want to anger Shino-kun very much... Oh well. I'll see you until then.

**From: UchihaProdig5**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Hey Neji you bastard! You don't wanna mess with me tonight when we all go to training! We're all gonna train together at one spot at 10 tonight so don't bother choosing me for a sparring partner you bastard! I'm gonna face Naruto and you can't stop me! Don't you dare reply to this message because I know it's gonna be something about you being better! Don't even try because I am so better than you! In your face Hyuuga Bastard!

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: UchihaProdig5**

Umm...Sasuke...you e-mailed me instead of Neji-san...but I will forward this message to him. I don't think Neji-san will listen and will e-mail back...

**Part 5: InuzukaMaru**

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: InuzukaMaru**

Hey teme! You better not pick me for a sparring partner because I would totally kick you butt Sasuke-teme! Hey wait a minute...who am I e-mailing? Let's see...OMG I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED SEND TO KIBA!OMG NO! Do NOT READ THIS MESSAGE KIBA!NO DON'T READ IT!

**From: InuzukaMaru**

**To: Uzumaki664**

What the hell kinda e-mail is that! A threat mail! Send that to Sasuke you idiot! Send it to him since I got nothin to do with this! Goodbye!

**From: HyuugaPeace5**

**To: InuzukaMaru**

This was just to say that well this is just to say hi since you don't get very many e-mails...

**From: InuzukaMaru**

**To: HyuugaPeace5**

Uh...thanks.

**Part 6: AburameHeir787**

**From: InuzukaMaru**

**To: AburameHeir787**

Hey buddy just a shot but please don't kill me when we go to training tonight! I know a wimpy thing but just don't go there okay? Well I gotta leave for the training grounds now or I'm gonna be late. I bet you're already there. Like always cuz it always seems like you sleep there! Well I hope you get the point of not killing me since I AM one of your buddies right? Right? Right.

**From: AburameHeir787**

**To: InuzukaMaru**

I won't kill you but If you do anything I will. And yes I am already there. I was there ever since noon with my laptop. That's how I'm e-mailing you right now. Don't bother me while I collect bugs or you won't see the next sunrise.

**From: KishimotoMaster6**

**To: AburameHeir787**

I have proof that you have eyes and I have a picture of you without your glassess and high collar! I will show it to the world and then you will be exposed! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you have to say about that!

**From: AburameHeir787**

**To: KishimotoMaster6**

I have one thing to say. You will not see the next sunrise.

**Part 7: TroublesomeNara332**

**From: YamanakaQueen43**

**To: TroublesomeNara332**

Hey Shika-kun! I was gonna say that I might be liking you now. I say that now since it's easier to say it on an e-mail rather than in real life. As you expect I am blushing right about now. Please don't be angry with me!

**From: TroublesomeNara332**

**To: YamanakaQueen43**

Please stop calling me that and no I don't have a problem with that but it's too troublesome since there's Temari in that case. Troublesome. Troublesome. Troublesome.

**From: AkimichiMasters565**

**To: TroublesomeNara332**

Hey what's this late training thing about? I don't have time for it since a huge feast is gonna be at my house and I am not missing that! Well I'll see ya some other training day!

**From: TroublesomeNara332**

**To: AkimichiMasters565**

Troublesome. There's a huge feast and a large bag of chips the size of you here that you're missing. Troublesome but we've now gotta eat it ourselves.

**Part 8: YamanakaQueen43**

**From: TroublesomeNara332**

**To: YamanakaQueen43**

This may be troublesome but make a large feast and create a large bag the size of Chouji and bring it to the training grounds. Troublesome I know. If you ask why this is to persuade Chouji to the training grounds today.

**From: YamanakaQueen43**

**To: TroublesomeNara332**

Well why do I have to do it! I may be a great cook but why me! I'm not gonna do it. I will go to the training grounds without it and see what you think. Chouji will just have to be disappointed.

(Special part: You get to guess what might happen at the training ground that night. I have plenty of thoughts in mind but you guys get to imagine that.)

**Part 9: AkimichiMasters565**

**From: AkimichiMasters565**

**To: AkimichiMasters565**

Well tonight I get to have a great feast PLUS a bag of chips the size of me! This is so great! I will cherish this moment by bringing a spoon and fork with me! I will keep the spoon and fork forever with the leftovers of food on them! Then I will have perfect remembrance of that day! Wish me luck me!

**Part 10: HyuugaFate663**

**From: Anonymous E-mailer**

**To: HyuugaFate663**

Psst...Hyuuga...wanna buy something that your girlfriend would love! A skull ring with real diamond and ruby on it with teeth that are real and eat the skin away. Just come to the alley outside 'o town and you'll see me in a dark cloak...just come and buy for about 100 ryou.

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: Anonymous E-mailer**

Shut it! Plus I don't have a girlfriend! So shove it! Stay away from me, and my team. Also who wants a ring that eats flesh! You are one whacked out dude. Well I hope to never see you again. You make me sick to my stomach.

**From: WeaponsGall3ry**

**To: HyuugaFate663**

Hey Neji! Well we have training tonight at 10 so you might as well be there since the Uchiha will be there. I know how much you wanna fight him! Hope to see you there. Lee is sick but he'll come anyway. Just try not to catch anything from him...He's got a bad flu, a broken arm, and a smashed up head. He's got real symptoms there. Anyway hope to see you there! Lee is almost about ready to kill someone for doing that to him even though it's out of character.

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: WeaponsGall3ry**

OH? Well then tonight I'll fight Lee and see really how much he wants to kill someone. Forget about the Uchiha because Lee seems like a better opponent this time around. He might be stronger than he's ever been even with a broken arm, head, and a bad flu. He might even be able to beat me for the first time. Well I will come but only for amusement.

**From: YouthfulRocks89**

**To: HyuugaFate663**

Neji! I discovered something important!...Gai-sensei and I hug in a sunset backdrop all the time!

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: YouthfulRocks89**

Took you that long to notice! YOu must be a slow and twisted person. Tenten says you have an urge to kill so I shall test that urge to the maximum since it seems you have the killer instinct right now. I can feel it. Just try not to lose concentration on that instinct for a few hours. Maybe you might be able to beat me.

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: HyuugaFate663**

Oi Neji! I'm gonna go on a date with your cousin so you better not go against it! Lots of readers of the original story told me to do it so I'm gonna try. TELL THE VIEWERS AND I WILL CERTAINLY BEAT YOU UP AGAIN! Don't you dare tell the viewers. Not the readers and reviewers either! They will totally kill me! Or they might do something horrible to me!

**From: HyuugaFate663**

**To: Uzumaki664**

Oh but now I can use it as blackmail...I'm about to press the send button to the author telling him to type that e-mail up and post it so viewers, readers, and reviewers can see it! What do you say now! suddenly mass Neji bashing coming from Neji's room.

**Part 11: WeaponsGall3ry**

**From: WeaponsGall3ry**

**To: WeaponsGall3ry**

I know I don't get very many e-mails but I just wanted to e-mail myself to tell myself that I am able to e-mail myself millions of times so that I won't be alone in the world of e-mails. I've already gotten e-mails before but they're just replies. Well gotta leave for training now it's 10 already. Bye me!

**From: YouthfulRocks89**

**To: WeaponsGall3ry**

Tenten please don't let Neji fight me because I might kill him in the process! I have this killer intent that I cannot control! Please Tenten please help me!** The person you are screaming for help for is not there but somewhere away from her computer. Please contact later. **

**Part 12: YouthfulRocks89**

**From: Gai-sensei**

**To: YouthfulRocks89**

LEE!

**From: YouthfulRocks89**

**To: Gai-sensei**

GAI-SENSEI!

**That's it. Sorry but the sand nins don't get e-mails and they just don't bother to answer them if they ever do get e-mails so I didn't include them. Some may be really short but I'm doing this at night and my brain wasn't really working so I just stuck in whatever I could. I hope the e-mails don't offend anyone. I will post up late e-mails afterwards. Well a few minutes after I post this since I still have to type up the late e-mails on a page. Hope you liked this chapter. It's supposed to be a special chapter.**


	13. Late Emails on July 9th

**Late E-mails on July 9th**

**From: A Cyco**

**To:Uzumaki664**

Okay here is the picture Naruto but do not show it to Hinata or she will Die from the blush. Your virtual wedding was so Kawaii! If you look in the corner you can see all of rookie nine aren't they funny looking especially sasuke his hair looks like a chicken butt!

P.S. I will kill all NaruHina haters and Kikyo lovers. Im serious folks I have a bazooka I will(content not suitable for anyone)

**From: Uzumaki664**

**To: A Cyco**

This picture is awesome! You must be some professional photographer or something! Also Sasuke's hair does look like A chicken's butt! Yeah that was a moment in time I will never forget...Thanks for e-mailing me! Oh and thanks for saying Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken butt because it does! I enjoyed e-mails from you!

**From: Invince**

**To: UchihaProdig5+Harun0065+UchihaSin676+SubakuThreat787+HyuugaFate663+WeaponsGall3ry**

To Sasuke,Itachi,Sakura-what if Itachi made out with Sakura and they liked it to ?

Neji,Tenten- Neji, we all no that u keep ur hair long to beat how long tenten's hair is, Tenten i have seen it to

Gaara-will u be my friend cuz u noe u need it

**From: UchihaProdig5+Harun0065+SubakuThreat787+HyuugaFate663+WeaponsGall3ry**

**To: Invince**

Sasuke: I would totally beat the crap outta him and claim what's mine...revenge and Sakura.

Neji: Dammit how did you find out? I mean no that's not true! That's absurd! I just...uh..like my hair long that's all...

Tenten: Shut it Hyuuga!

Gaara: ...No.

**That's it for page one of late messages. We've got quite a few days left before this whole story will be over. Sorry for those who wanted me to continue after the 15th but at that point that's gonna be it.**


End file.
